tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChimmyCharific/Archive 1
Priorities disscussion. OK, IK, let's discuss jobs. I'm pretty good with paint, but I embaress myself with my writing. Chimchar, I choose you! 23:47, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hi new guy. Glad you joined Total Drama Author 3. I take it you like the pokemon Chimchar.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 14:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you read my gender post there, so I won't comment on that. And yup, Chimchar's my favorite. Chimchar, I choose you! 14:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I take it you like pokemon too.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 14:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hi again. *Gasps* Are you PSYCHIC??? Chimchar, I choose you! 14:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm D-scope! Wanna be friends?--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 15:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Sure! Thanks for accepting my character, by the way!! Chimchar, I choose you! 15:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) HI!!! Im sorrel from tda3 LOL lets be friends!!! so glad you joined here! (please respond on my talk page)--♫Sorrie♫Lakeclan and Skyclan Deputy♫ 14:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) coolio *gives a plate of acorn cookies* --♫Sorrie♫Lakeclan and Skyclan Deputy♫ 15:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) GASP! Could it be??? ANOTHER SONIC FAN??? AND ONE WHO LIKES SHADOW'S THEME SONG!!!!!!!!! Sunshine + Ravioli 20:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) YES!! It is I, the amazing Person-who-is-obsessed-with-pretty-much-every-video-game-ever-created-lady!! (LOL! And yes, Shadow's theme song is pretty much my favorite song. I want to put it on my page SO BAD!!) LOL!!! I am, er, a very big Shadow fan... if you like Sonic, would you mind checking out my story? Sunshine + Ravioli 21:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Great! But I bet Sonic will have some difficulty with the cliff jump...and I found a video of Shadow's theme song that's suitible! Now if I only knew how to post it... Chimchar, I choose you! 22:11, 21 August 2009 (UTC) There's an option to "add video" when you edit pages, try that. I should write chapter two... *makes mental note to, along with writing for her other dozen stories LOL* Sunshine + Ravioli 22:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hi. Did you know I'm also a Sonic fan?--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 16:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) We are oddly alike, I've noticed... o.O Sunshine + Ravioli 22:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I like that numa numa sonic vid. i used to like sonic (well my fav is TAILS!!!!! XD XD XD) LOLz, ^.^ nananana blah blah blah --♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy 22:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC) OMG SUNSHINE WE MUST BE TWINS SEPERATED AT BIRTH!!! Wait...then your mom must have married a non-ravioli pixie!!! THE HORRIBLE TRUTH OF IT ALL!!! Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 23:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) And we both <3 Shadow to boot!!! AND WE BOTH HAVE SUPER FORMS!!!! Wait... no... I don't have a super form... *cries, then randomly gets better* SHADOW-AMY FOREVER!!!!!!!! (LOL, someday, I WILL find someone else who supports that pairing... someday... XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... *plays the song "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows" (which is apparently my theme song XD) repeatedly* All that did was get the song stuck in my head... um... hmm... *attempts to use Master Emerald to transform, nothing happens, gets chased around Angel Island by angry Knuckles, falls off, flies back to wherever the heck she was before (XD)* Okay, that didn't work... hmm... *stares off into space for a while, loses train of thought, eats ravioli (LOL)* Sunshine + Ravioli 16:29, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! *magically makes Duncan and Shadow attracted to her* ..I LOVE THIS SUPERPOWER!!!!!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 16:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ...eh, they already want to beat me up most of the time! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 17:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ....I see your point... oh, well... wanna go annoy Shadow on "Are You Crazier than Izzy"? XD Sunshine + Ravioli 17:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yola --Kenzen11 I feel like a stick in the mud*turns into a stick in the mudNot Again 20:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hiya! Sorry I was off drawing Brittney, Me, and Hyper Me.(In the works: UBER SUNSHINE!!) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 20:40, 26 August 2009 (UTC) No, I didn't mean that, but you said that Turnertang was our best author, and I said I think the Typing Bass are all equal at writing. I apologize for the misunderstanding in the text. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 15:12, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Well, it's not you personally, it's just that I didn't like the character you had in the camp. Don't take it personally. Plus, Rothstein and D-roach didn't really like you all that much...Sorry. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 15:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) LOok seariously one of the new rules says dont complain if you get out on a camp seriously and dont blame him, its your own fault for not being able to convince him to keep you, sorry but yeah.--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 15:34, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not going to ban you...why would I?--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 15:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Of course not! I just strive very hard to stay in character, and I figured Sunshine would just be like "NOOOO! Oh well, SHADOW!" LOL! Don't worry, it's just a game, maybe there will be another season, maybe there'll be another one like it. Just shake it off! Sure, it stinks, but in the big scheme of things it doesn't matter! And, remember, just because a character votes for you doesn't mean the person doesn't like you. If the characters' personalities clash with your characters, chances are the character wouldn't like yours if they were actual people. So, they vote you off in character. That's something you have to remember- people are roleplaying as characters. That's not always the way they actually act. Okay? Feel better? Sunshine + Ravioli 15:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Don't worry. Look at it this way- you got voted off in one camp, but you are, against all you thought, doing well and surviving in TDA3. Look on the bright side! :) Sunshine + Ravioli 15:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) See? OPTIMISM! The glass is half-full and all that good stuff! XD G2G, see ya! Sunshine + Ravioli 15:59, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I honestly don't know why I signed up. Do you want to know back to the beginning of my time here on this wiki, where all this rudeness started? Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 16:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Well, the one-line summary of it is: I'm sensitive to change. I was one of the earliest members of this wiki, even before Sunshineandravioli! Even before the TDI camp wiki was created! And then all these other people passed by and stopped here after her, an old veteran left, and...well...it kinda got me sensitive. Oh wait...that's way more then one line. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 16:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sure, that's fine! Make sure you mention that I allowed it, though, otherwhise it might get deleted. Maybe I'll join, so people stop arresting me for illegial Duncan/Shadow obsession. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 14:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Chimmy, I have a writing camp set up. I need like 12 more people though.--Tdiandrockmusic2 22:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) join!!! my tda camp abualinj34 tda camp Omg!!! I just watched that Numa Numa dance thingy and I couldn't stop laughing!!! Shadow: I hate this dance... LOL!!! And then the caramelldansen! LOL I'm literallyy laughing as I write this!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 16:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ...so what's the problem? You're making people laugh! That's good! Good! ^^ (LOL, I expected Shadow to go through much more abuse in that video, though I guess I set the standard pretty high... *remembers Total Sonic Island chapter 1, where Shadow was much abused by Amy XD*) Sunshine + Ravioli 16:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I think I'm slowly converting you to ShadAmy, Chimmy. XD Also, in response to your userpage, the SonAmy art is just cuter 'cause Shadow has no emotions XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hiya Wanna be friends? -NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 19:58, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Yay! XD --NinjaIzzy.Who called the RCMP!. 20:02, September 1, 2009 (UTC) EEE! I have converted you to ShadAmy!!! XD So, what was it that made you change relationships? Sunshine + Ravioli 20:33, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Ah yes, good ol SonSally. I've actually supported ShadAmy for many years. Back when I first started supporting it I thought I had invented it, LOL. XD (Working on Shadow-Amy-Sunshine drawing! XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:20, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Shadow pic WINNAGE!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 22:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy? Are you still on? I'm lonely and need someone to help carry out my evil plan!!! :( (LOL) Sunshine + Ravioli 23:38, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ARE CHIMMY STILL THERE??? (I'm impatient, LOL. And I has very good grammars. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME!!!! *waits impatiently for you to get a scanner XD* So, want to go initiate our EBIL PLAN??? Sunshine + Ravioli 21:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) You know what'd be amazingly cute? If little Monica, in spite of being a human, had HEDGEHOG EARS!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Aww, I'm sure it woulda been fine. I think I'm going to draw it just because I think it'd be uber cute. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) That's not so bad. I used to always forget Shadow's ears. XD I drew like three Shadow faces, then realized none of them had ears. ><; Sunshine + Ravioli 21:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Problem with first challenge for chimchar university i have a mac and it dosen't have paint or anything and i dont now how to upload photos no scanner Aww, so no facepalm Shadii-kun? :( OMG IS TEH APOCOLYPSE!!!!! *runs around screaming, runs into brick wall* Still no facepalm Shadii-kun... (BTW, could I have your permission to use Brittney in a ShadAmy story?) Sunshine + Ravioli 16:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... maybe Sunshine poking Monica and her biting Sunny, but Sunny no noticing and Shadow facepalming... and no brick walls! XD Thanks, I will! It shall be a wonderfully touching story involving love, friendship, breakups, betrayal, and chinese candy. XD (No, seriously, there's chinese candy. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) well,the camp has an AWESOME host(me XD)And the merge will be around Day 11(I`ll tell you when that is)--Tdafan123 14:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Tdafan123 YAY!!! XD The story is from Amy's perspective, will be posted on my TDIFanfiction Wikia blog, and will be up maybe in a few days. Also, could you maybe help me name it? I haven't a clue... (I saved it under "ShadAmy fic" on my computer, LOL XD) Also, I don't think I mentioned this before, but it also stars EVERYONE'S FAVORITE PIXIE!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) LOL, not so bad... I thought about naming it "White Rabbit" (the name of the candies Amy likes in the story...). FAIL XD Or I could call it "Two Hedgehogs and a Pixie"... nah, that's more fail. XD And, counting Brittney, there's three hedgehogs... so... yeah... LET'S GO ASK NALYD!!! HE HAS ALL THE ANSWERS!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 15:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) GUESS WHAT??? I CAME UP WITH A NAME FOR THE STORY!!! (LOL, I might post part of it today. Give it to you guys in bits to annoy ya. XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 18:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Guess what! You is tagged...now stop chewing on my hair XD --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 18:46, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder, I'm scanning it as we speak. DON'T YOU WANT TO HEAR MY AMAZING STORY NAME FOR THE SHADAMY FIC??? (LOL, Jk, it's not that amazing, and I stole it from a song that slightly reminded me of Shadow and Amy... slightly... mostly not, but... XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I'll have it up tommorow! I'm halfway done! (trying to color it, LOL. XD) (DO YOU STILL NOT WANT TO HEAR MY SEMI-AMAZING TITLE FOR THE SHADAMY FIC??? XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 00:32, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the edit problems on you're camp every time i try to say something it don't work ;_; and now I'm depressed :( --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 19:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it's weird coz it's only mainspace I'm having trouble with. I can edit my page and talk pages and stuff, just not main :( --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 19:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hmm...___ XD --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 19:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC) =X_X= LOL --NIzzy.Who called the RCMP!? 19:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Chimmy, your page is being mean and won't let me edit it. :( Can you post Sunshine's randomness...ness on the page for me? (I'll give you what she wants to say) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:22, September 10, 2009 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!!! THE WIKI WON'T LET ME EDIT RAVIOLI ACADEMY!!!!! IT WON'T LET ME EDIT RAVIOLI ACADEMY!!!!!!!! *runs in circles screaming, trips over Monica's strategically placed toys, breaks through wall, lands in conveniently placed giant vat of green jell-o (XD)* ...I'm okay! XD (Also, please post for Sunshine... Sunshine: *runs over with her head on fire, due to epic failing at pyro, though she doesn't notice XD* OMG!!! WE SHOULD SO DOUBLE DATE!!! *tacklehugs Duncan, setting him on fire (FAIL XD)*) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) OMG CHIMMY IS LIKE THE CHOSEN ONE!!!!!!!!!! *stereo appears out of nowhere and starts blasting "Chosen One" from Shadow the Hedgehog XD* (BTW, could you please post for me... Sunshine: *realizes her head's on fire, runs around screaming, runs into wall, wall catches on fire (EPIC FAIL!!!!! XD)*) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:47, September 10, 2009 (UTC) (Sunny's reply for CU: Sunshine: Try hitting him over the head with something really heavy. It works in cartoons!) Sunshine + Ravioli 20:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Reply for CU: Sunshine: Okay! *puts a piece of ravioli on a fishing pole and dangles it over Big's head in an attempt to get him to stand up XD* Sunshine + Ravioli 21:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Reply for CU: Sunshine: I've got an idea! Wait here! *runs out of University, ice cream truck goes by, she runs after it gets an ice cream, goes to the park, eats it, plays on the playground, goes shopping, goes to her place and puts stuff away, goes to Duncan's place and steals some of his hair gel, sees Silver walk by, follows him until he gets so freaked out he teleports her to the future, sees Iblis, defeats him for good, is hailed as hero, Silver sees her and teleports her back to her time, she wanders around aimlessly for a while, goes back to the University, goes to dorm, takes a nap, wakes up, goes back down to where Shadow, Duncan, Big, and Chimmy were* Hey guys! What's up? (FAIL XD) (for CU) Sunshine: All right!!! *uses powers, Shadow and Duncan are suddenly attracted to her and no longer paying attention to Chimmy* Oops... time for a new approach!!! *pulls out Ravioli cupid bow, shoots arrow at Big, big falls in love with her* ...well that was fail... *Big gets off Chimmy to hug Sunshine* Hey, somehow that worked!!! (LOL) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:30, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I'll do it, if you're willing to wait a little while. I don't want to redraw Lindsay, so any differences in eye shape, eye color, head shape, facial features, clothing? Anything like that? SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC)